Parenting Skills
by writergirl94
Summary: Jenna Sommers is learning each day to be a better parent. She deals with many challenges and this week's challenge Jeremy and Elena with the flu. She asks Damon to help her. and Jeremy is dancing with a LAMP? Now whats that about...Delena&Denna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jenna Sommers is learning each day to be a better parent. She deals with many challenges and this week's challenge is the flu. Will Jenna successfully survive the week? **

Parenting Skills

Chapter 1

To Jenna's surprise parenting was not that bad. Jenna wasn't good at a lot of it but she put her best effort into it. Some things on the other hand she exceeded well in.

After living with her niece and nephew she seemed to understand a lot. She knew when they were upset and angry or happy. She also knew when they were sick.

It was 6:30 AM. It hit Jeremy first at breakfast.

Jenna walked downstairs to find the TV on and Elena pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Elena!" Jenna said happily.

Elena turned her head towards Jenna, "Morning Aunt Jenna!" She chirped and hurried over to grab her school bag.

"Where's the fire?" Jenna laughed.

"Caroline's making me go to school early, I'll see you later!" Elena waved and darted down the hall out the door.

Jenna sighed and shook her head smiling. She then headed over to the refrigerator and got the orange juice. She placed it on the counter and noticed Jeremy there. His head was rested on his hand. His other hand was holding his spoon in his cereal, which appeared, barely eaten and completely soggy.

"Jer?" Jenna asked quietly.

"What?" He winced.

Jenna studied him and something just wasn't right.

"You okay kid?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeremy sat up and swirled his cereal.

Jenna bit her lip and reached over to touch his forehead. It was hot. She slide her hand down to his cheek and Jeremy slapped it away.

"Aunt Jenna stop I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You have a fever Jer."

"Just what I need." Jeremy muttered angrily.

Jenna sighed, "Okay two options one is to go straight to your room and straight to bed. Option two is I get some blankets and pillows from the closest and set you up in the family room."

Jeremy grunted, " But Aunt Jenna I have to-"

"Jeremy I refuse to let you go to school with a fever! You barely touched your breakfast and I'm sensing you have a major headache right now so it's either couch or bed."

Jeremy groaned, "Coach I guess."

"Couch it is."

Xoxo

Twenty minutes later Jeremy had removed his jeans and slid under the blanket in his boxers and t-shirt flipping through channels. Jenna gave him a glass of water and some toast. As she got ready for class she heard him coughing and this worried her.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Drink the water okay and eat!"

"Yeah."

"Jeremy are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

Jenna sighed heavily and kissed the top of his head, Jeremy groaned.

"Be good." She warned and left.

Xoxo

Around ten thirty she was heading to her next class when her phone began to ring. Jenna looked down assuming it was Jeremy but instead it was Elena.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jenna it's me." _

"_Elena is everything okay?" _

"_I started not feeling that good when I got to school and Stefan said I had a fever so I checked with the nurse and she said I did. They won't let me leave without a guardian signing me out so can you-" _

"_Not a problem sweetie, what about your car?" _

"_Stefan said he and Damon would take care of it." _

"_Okay I'll be there in ten minutes." _

Xoxo

With only one more class today Jenna decided to skip it as she drove Elena home who was looking feverish and pale against the window. They entered the house to Jeremy who was sitting up.

"Jer?" Jenna asked. She then looked at Elena, "Go get changed and I'll make you a bed on the other couch."

Elena nodded and went upstairs. Jenna walked into the room where Jeremy sat.

"Jer, honey, what are you doing?"

"I think the remote was talking to me. I had to turn off the TV to listen but he won't speak anymore." Jeremy replied who sounded very congested as he hit the remote on the cushions.

Oh joy. The fever was making him hallucinate. It had to be the flu.

"Okay well then I'll try and fix the remote and get you some medicine. Try to sleep okay?"

"Okay thanks Aunt Jenna!" Jeremy replied quietly and coughed.

Jenna sighed heavily as she went to the kitchen and put the remote on the counter. She then went to the closet and got blankets and a pillow for Elena and then she got some ibuprofen for Jeremy.

_Xoxo_

Just as Jeremy swallowed the pill Elena came downstairs wearing her purple and white checkered sweatpants and purple tank top. In her right arm she held here teddy bear. Jenna pointed to the couch and Elena scurried over. Jeremy meanwhile was overloading the garbage pale with his tissues.

Jenna Sommers huffed; this was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Jenna Sommers is learning each day to be a better parent. She deals with many challenges and this week's challenge is the flu. Will Jenna successfully survive the week? **

Chapter 2

_Previously_…

_Jenna pointed to the couch and Elena scurried over. Jeremy meanwhile was overloading the garbage pale with his tissues. _

_Jenna Sommers huffed; this was going to be a long week._

Xoxo

That night at one in the morning Jenna suddenly awoke. She lay in her bed utterly confused trying to figure out if she had some kind of nightmare. She felt nervous and anxious and she heard noises coming from downstairs.

An adrenaline rush kicked in as she quietly hurried down the hall and down the stairs. The noise was unpleasant and familiar and she headed towards the bathroom.

Her hunch was right because it was the flu. She kneeled down and rubbed Jeremy's back as he heaved in to the toilet. Jeremy went back to sleep after that and puked one more time. Elena however slept the entire night. Jenna this entire time found a sleeping bag in the back of the closet and made a temporary residence in the hallway.

The next morning she had no classes that day so it was a relief. It also worked out great because she would be able to watch over her niece and nephew. Especially her nephew who was talking to the lamp.

Elena however ate a cracker took a sip of water and curled back on the couch back to sleep. Elena so far was easy.

Jeremy was very difficult. Jenna spent the next twenty minutes telling Jeremy to go to sleep. Jeremy protested and argued Jenna wasn't being supportive of his lamp that was a vampire that he was in love with.

After finally getting Jeremy to sleep Jenna cleaned just a bit and some fresh straight from the can chicken noodle soup. Elena threw up late afternoon but then fell back to sleep. The siblings ate some broth and watched keeping up with the kardasians. Jeremy fell asleep.

Elena then changed the channel and settled for sponge bob. She sat slightly upright as she watched the cartoon. Jenna came over and sat at her feet.

"Elena am I doing everything right?" She asked quietly.

Elena scrunched here face, "What do you mean by that?" She coughed.

"I mean like what did your parents do when you're sick, is there anything special you need?"

Elena hesitated, her eyes shifted to her toenails.

Jenna reached over and squeezed her knee, "C'mon Elena."

"Well mom would usually buy saltines and Gatorade. Blue Gatorade for Jeremy and she would buy me ginger ale because I didn't like Gatorade."

"Well then I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow." Jenna smiled and leaned foreword and kissed Elena's forehead.

Xoxo

That night while Jenna was snuggled in the sleeping bag she debated on leaving the kids alone tomorrow. She had two classes that she couldn't miss and she had to go shopping. It was a school day so Alaric was out. Stefan was at school. Everyone else had jobs except for one person.

No. Jenna shook her head. He would only be a last resort.

The kids could take care of themselves.

The next morning Jenna gave the teens their medicine and Elena ate leftover chicken noodle soup. Jeremy was still talking to the lamp and Elena said Sponge Bob was talking to her and saying her name.

Last resort then. Jenna gritted her teeth as she secretly grabbed Elena's phone and snuck into the kitchen.

It rang only once before his sly voice answered.

"Well hello there princess how are you feeling?"

"_Damon its Jenna." _

"_Well Jenna correct me if I'm wrong, don't you have a cell phone?" _

"_I deleted you from my contacts." _

"_Oh how thoughtful. Is there something you need? You looking for Stefan because he has his own phone." _

"_No I'm looking for you. I know you care a lot for Elena and I have two classes to go too and I cannot miss them. I was wondering if you could look after her and Jeremy?" _

"_Jenna they are old enough to look after themselves." _

"_Yes but Jeremy is in love with a lamp and Elena just informed me Sponge Bob said hello to her." _

"_Oh." _Damon paused, "_I'm guessing that's not okay with you." _

"_Look Damon if you do this I'll consider putting you're number back into my phone."_

"_Well if you put it that way…" _

"_Thank you. Can you be here in a half an hour?" _

"_Yes. See you later."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am i doing okay? Review and let me know. thanks so much **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Jenna Sommers is learning each day to be a better parent. She deals with many challenges and this week's challenge is the flu. Will Jenna successfully survive the week? **

Chapter 3

_Previously_…

"_Thank you. Can you be here in a half an hour?" _

"_Yes. See you later." _

_Xoxo _

Elena was tired of being so tired all the time. She wished she could breath through her nose again and she wished her head would stop hurting. The only thing better was not feeling nauseas anymore, which pleased her.

She awoke suddenly to find Damon sitting at the edge of her feet, reading a book.

"Damon?" She croaked very confused.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Hey princess I hear you and sponge bob became friends."

Elena groaned and rubbed her hand across her face.

Damon chuckled, "Jenna had to leave. I was a last resort. She would of left you alone if your brother hadn't insisted he was in love with a lamp who happened to be a vampire."

Elena sat up and reached towards the red cup of water and took a large sip, "How's Jeremy now?"

"According to him I'm changing him into a vampire so he and the lamp can runaway together."

Elena replied with a weak smile and Damon smiled in return.

For two whole seconds she forgot she felt like complete crap. She still had a fever of course and she began to shiver. When her father was still around he would give her one of his sweatshirts every time she was sick. The warmth of it and the comfort always made her feel better.

"I need to get something upstairs. I'll be right back." Elena croaked as she stood.

Damon nodded as he turned on the TV, he didn't seem to care. That was fine by her.

Elena scurried up the stairs and went to Jenna's room. She looked in the back of the closest but none of her parent's clothes were there. She must have been searching for a while because Damon came looking for her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I can't find." Elena said, "It's fine I'll just keep looking."

"No way you look like your going to keel over any second. How bout you go back downstairs?"

"Not until I find it."

"Elena what are you looking for I can help." Damon offered. He stepped slowly towards her letting the back of his hand touch her forehead. It was hot and he figured this.

She winced, "Don't pretend to care."

"Oh here we go." Damon said his voice growing more angry, "I'm here Elena that proves I care otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"No Damon that's not what I meant." Elena said frustrated, "You're my friend and I get you care I just don't think you care about what I'm looking for."

"Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for than I'll care, what the hell are you looking for?"

Elena was quiet for a long time.

"Elena…"

"There used a box in the closest, several. This used to be my parents room after all and after everything Jenna moved their clothes in boxes and put them in the back of the closest. Last time I checked they were there, now there not."

"Why do you need these boxes now?"

"It's silly but my dads sweatshirt, one of them. He'd always let me wear one when I was sick and I haven't been sick since before…I just really wanted it…"

Damon gripped her shoulders, "I'll make you a deal, I'll find the sweatshirt and you should go take a bath, relax. I'll have the sweatshirt by the time you're done okay?"

"Okay."

Xoxo

_Meanwhile… _

Jeremy awoke to Lady Gagas Born this Way music video playing on TV. He took this time to grab the lamp and start dancing. Then he began to quarrel with the lamp, his love, and for some odd reason the lamp and had ticked him off and he threw it on the floor.

He sat back down on the couch, took an Advil, and went back to sleep.

Xoxo

When Damon heard the bath water running he made a call to Jenna.

_"Hello?"_

"_Now my number is in you're phone, if it's not in there already." _

"_Hey how are they?" _

"_There fine. I just wanted to ask a question. Elena is looking for one of her dads sweatshirts and she said there used to be a box of them in the back of the closest." _

"_They were there. I was going to donate the clothes to good will but I never got around to it. I put them in the attic and they are clearly labeled." _

"_Got it. Over and out." _

Xoxo

Damon found the boxes and retrieved a dark blue sweatshirt with the Yankees logo on it. His curiosity was peeked at the clutter of things in the attic. He made a mental note to sneak up here and check out the other stuff another time.

Damon brought the sweatshirt to her room and put it on her bed. He heard the water still running and eventually turned off. He then made his way downstairs where he found Jeremy passed out on the couch and the lamp completely shattered on the floor.

"Well I guess they broke up." He chuckled to himself as he went to get a broom.

Xoxo

Damon was right Elena did feel much better after the bath. When she walked into the room she beamed a large smile. The sweatshirt on the bed happened to be her favorite of her dads. She picked it up and inhaled the musty scent and could make out traces of her dad's cologne.

The young girl got changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a dark blue tank top. She grabbed the sweatshirt and made her way downstairs. Her smile then disappeared when she saw Damon kneeled over shattered glass.

"Damon!" She shrieked.

"Shush you'll wake him up and then I'll have to hear the break up story and I don't want that. At all. I'd rather stab myself with a pencil."

"Lovely." Elena grunted as she put the sweatshirt over her head. She then watched Damon pick up the last of the lamp.

"Get back on the couch, Jenna will have my head if you don't rest."

"I've already been resting for the past few days."

Damon speeded up to her, his face inches from hers. He then placed his hand on her forehead and she squirmed but he forced her still.

"Fever. Not as high as before but fever."

"I hate you. So much."

"Me too."

Elena sighed and lay on the coach and shut her eyes. She wasn't that tired right? Her body slowly grew more and more relaxed until she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Previously_…

_Elena sighed and lay on the coach and shut her eyes. She wasn't that tired right? Her body slowly grew more and more relaxed until she fell into a deep sleep._

_Xoxo_

Elena awoke to Damon no longer sitting at her feet. She looked over at Jeremy who was fast asleep. About to get up and look for something to eat she heard the door unlock and voices.

"Damon?" Jenna's voice asked in a low tone.

She heard Damon's slow footsteps, "So Jeremy broke the lamp. They had issues."

"I never liked that lamp anyway." Jenna said, "Come in the kitchen with me, I want to put these bags away."

Elena heard the pair's footsteps and the bags crunch as they settled on the counter.

"Since were phone buddies now I'll make sure to send you pictures of Jeremy and the lamp. I took some without his knowledge of course. You can blackmail him."

Jenna scoffed, "I am not black mailing my nephew!"

"C'mon I do it to Stefan all the time."

"Well that's different." Elena heard the cabinets opens and close, "He's you're brother."

Damon chuckled, "True." He paused, "Anyway I'm going to take off. I'll see you around."

"Wait-" Jenna said. The tone in her voice sounded unsure of herself, "Can I ask you a question? And the answer has to be completely brutality honest okay?"

"Yes and yes. I'm a very honest person."

Elena rolled her eyes and she heard Jenna respond in a sarcastic ha.

"Okay. Well the question is how do you think im doing? At this whole parent thing because I haven't got a freakin clue how to do any of this."

"You seem to be doing pretty good, under the circumstances."

"I mean it happened so fast right?" Jenna questioned, "One minute I didn't give a crap about anyone and I was smoking bongs on campus and then suddenly I'm two teenagers guardians."

"You're doing your best." Damon said.

"I guess you've been in a similar situation with Stefan."

"Well we had Zac growing up. My mother died young long before my dad. But in most senses it's always been me and Stefan."

The story sounded very fluent and Elena had to give him credit for that. Too bad Jenna believed all that bullshit.

"I'm trying Damon! I'm freakin trying! Some things I do right and others I fail at."

"Maybe." Damon comments, "But you did the right thing taking them in. You may have not a clue what your doing but anyone with a kid has no idea what there doing. They learn from human instinct and advice and things like that."

"But do _you_ Damon think I'm doing an okay job I mean I'm just asking for a yes or no here."

"Well in my most honest opinion, and I'm not an honest person so this may be the most honest thing you hear but yes Jenna I think your doing the best you can do. You're doing a great job. Elena and Jeremy seem to be moving on from it all and that's the best thing."

"You really think im doing a good job?" Jenna asked softer than before.

"I said great remember?" Elena imagined one of his signature smiles and she bet a million bucks he was doing that stupid eye thing.

"Alright well I'm off. I'll be seeing you around Jenna."

"Bye Damon." She said.

Elena listened until she heard the front door shut. Then she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Jenna." She sat herself down at the counter and reached for an apple that was sitting in the center bowl.

"Hey Elena!" Jenna piped up, looking enthused. "How are you feeling kid?"

"Really good actually. I'm starved." She bit into the apple.

"When Jeremy wakes up maybe hell feel just as good as you." Jenna sounded hopeful, "I can make you some more soup if you'd like?"

"Yeah that'd be great thank you." Elena smiled.

Jenna walked forward and kissed her forehead, "I don't feel a fever. Will see how things play out but I think you're almost back to normal. I got you're ginger ale, it's in the fridge!"

Elena got the ginger ale and then sat comfortably as she watched her aunt make her diner. It made her happy. Jenna was doing the best she could and her best was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. TEEHEE PRETTY PLEASE:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter**

Chapter 5

_Previously_…

_Elena got the ginger ale and then sat comfortably as she watched her aunt make her diner. It made her happy. Jenna was doing the best she could and her best was enough._

Xoxo

After both Elena and Jeremy were better and returned to school they were caught up with swarms of homework.

"I'll never leave my house. You'll never see me again. I'll be too swarmed with homework. I'll have to drop out." Elena ranted onward with a grin.

Stefan merely chuckled, "I guess I'll have to move in"

"Jenna won't allow it." Elena said, "You could live in the closest. I'll bring you rabbits."

The two bantered onward until Stefan's phone rang.

"Ya?" He asked. Must have been Damon, Elena thought.

After a few moments he handed the phone to her, "It's for you."

Elena quizzically took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_You're phones off. I could have been in danger and your phone is off." _

"_You have Stefan if needed be." _

"_Can you and my baby brother stop by? I have a present for you." _

"_Is it explosive?" _

"_Nope." _

"_Did you kill someone?" _

"_Not today. See you in a few." _

Elena hung up and glared at Stefan as he turned the car around.

Xoxo

To her dismay Stefan disappeared and for good reason. Damon came into view holding a large plush Sponge Bob.

"I couldn't find the one that talks back, but im sure you'll hear him say your name."

"Ha." Elena said as she took the stuffed sponge from him, "Considering I'm here. I need to warn you anyway."

"Of?" Damon asked, he grinned a wicked smile.

"That Ric is you're best friend practically and I overhead you and Jenna the other day. You were flirting."

"Elena I flirt with every single girl, I flirt with you."

"That's not the point. The point is she's off limits. You've already slept with my birth mother."

"Elena I have no feelings for Jenna. I was just doing what I do best."

"I'm warning you Damon!"

Stefan came into view, "Ready to go?"

Elena headed towards the door with him but Damon called here name.

"Look at the bright side if I happen to like her then I'll be you're Uncle Damon."

The plush sponge bob hit the elder Salvatore in the face and he laughed as he watched Stefan walk out the door and Elena angrily slam the door behind her.

Xoxo

He debated it strongly. He of course had to return the plush stuffed animal to Elena. He could very well give it to Stefan but then again his little brother may dispose of it. If he went to the house, and Jenna happened to be there, he could talk to her and give the yellow stuffed sponge to her for Elena. Yes that would work. Just a little visit wouldn't hurt; he was just flirting, like he did with every girl.

Xoxo

He knocked on the door and the bubbly strawberry blonde haired Jenna opened it.

"Damon?" her tone was surprised yet calm, "Are you looking for Elena?"

"In most senses." He held the sponge bob stuffed animal, "She threw this at me and I simply just want to return it to her."

"Of course _you_ would buy this for her."

"Of course. It's what I do best."

Meanwhile Elena was at the top of the stairs; listening.

"I'll give this to her and I'll make sure it doesn't wind up in a dumpster or the river." Jenna said as she took the stuffed animal.

Damon nodded and said goodbye. As he walked off the porch she called after him,

"Thanks for what you said."

"About?"

"My parenting skills. I really think im doing okay with them."

"Like I said you're doing great in your own way." He smiled at her.

Jenna blushed and ducked her head, "Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. You're always popping up in the strangest places."

"That you will. Goodnight Jenna."

"Goodnight Damon." She shut the door and turned around to find Elena at the edge of the stairs.

"Aunt Jenna…"

"Elena! Hey!"

"We've been over this, he's an ass."

"When he wants to be. He's a nice guy glad you met him."

Elena scoffed, "Aunt Jenna if you're thinking of ever…Damon…"

"Seriously? Oh Elena of course not. He's not even that attractive."

"You said he was ridiculously hot."

Jenna scoffed, "I never said that. Now I believe I asked you to do the dishes a half an hour ago. Get to it."

"But Aunt Jenna…"

"Elena trust me okay? I love Ric. So don't worry. And besides everyone on the freakin planet knows he has some feelings towards you. That looks like an uncomfortable love triangle I am not getting myself into."

"You sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Now my awesome parenting skills are saying go to the dishes now!"

_xoxo _

The next evening Elena was setting the diner table while Jenna was placing a chicken on the table followed by a bowl of mashed potatoes. Jeremy was sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Jeremy put that away, were about to eat." Jenna said.

Jeremy never removed his gaze from the screen and so he just ignored her.

"Jeremy did you hear me?" Jenna asked.

Jeremy, being completely oblivious looked up at his aunt and sister, "Can either of you tell me why there are pictures of me on facebook dancing with a lamp?"

Jenna stared blankly, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. Elena on the other hand took out her cell phone. She set it to speakerphone.

"_Hello?" _Damon's sly voice asked.

Jeremy gave Elena and Jenna an odd sort of look.

"_Hey Damon it's me."_ Elena said, _"Yeah Jeremy's next to me. He saw the pictures."_

The line went dead.

Jenna burst into laughter.

"Aunt Jenna what kind of parenting is that?"

"The great kind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. So who really knows if Damon was interested in Jenna and she was into him. I guess its up to you to decide. **


End file.
